


If Then

by enbyguity (mugen)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cursed Child what Cursed Child?, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Microfic, No Warnings Required, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Slash, Quidditch, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, relevant content tags in the chapter titles and notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen/pseuds/enbyguity
Summary: A collection of unconnected (mostly fluffy) canonverse or canon divergence microfics that are too short to post on their own as separate fics. Al/Scorpius only.





	1. Fourth year, fluff, pre-slash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been long overdue for me to write nextgen since I've been a fan since 2010. I usually write this ship (or other nextgen ships) for prompts, but I have a few longer projects in the works.
> 
> Written for the prompt: “How did you find me?” Thanks to [renaissance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissance/pseuds/renaissance) for the beta and britpick!

“How did you find me?” Scorpius asks with the tiniest of frowns.

Al shifts his weight from one leg to the other. He grips the sleeve of his robe and squats down next to Scorpius, leaning against the tree trunk. He shoves all feelings of guilt to the back of his mind. _Not yet,_ he thinks, _Scorpius can’t know about the Map yet._ Jamie would kill him.

“Luck, I guess,” he lies. “How long have you been out here, Scorp? I know you’re good at Charms, but it’s so bloody cold.”

“I’m excellent at Charms, Albus.” Scorpius huffs, mock-offended, and ducks his head to hide a grin. “But you’re not wrong. The weather is indeed unfortunate for some, but it’s perfect for the things I needed to test out.”

“Your secret project?” Al asks, barely able to suppress the urge to tease his best friend. Since Scorpius refuses to tell him anything about the project, Al assumes it’s probably a gift.

Scorpius nods, beaming. Al grins back.

( _He’s so beautiful,_ Al thinks, and shoves that thought away.)

“It’s almost ready,” Scorpius says. He’s vibrating with excitement. “I’ll show you soon, I swear.”

Al stands up and holds out his hand.

“We should head back to the Castle before we catch cold.”

Scorpius takes his hand and lets Al haul him up to his feet. His hand is warm and fits into Al’s far too perfectly. He probably lets go of it a beat or two too late, but Scorpius never comments on it.


	2. Fifth year, fluff, pre-slash, Quidditch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "euphoria" for [Serra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mxlfoydraco)! Thanks to [renaissance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissance/pseuds/renaissance) for the beta and britpick!

“Malfoy catches the Snitch! With 340-320, it’s a win for Slytherin!”

Al waves at Scorpius from the stands and beams when their gazes meet. Even though everyone had favored Hufflepuff over Slytherin, Al believed in his best friend and his House’s team. The Slytherin Quidditch team might be young and all the other Houses might say the best players graduated last year, but Scorpius is an amazing Seeker despite being the youngest player on their team. Scorpius beams at Al and raises his left hand in the air, fingers still curled around the Snitch. He shouts something Al can’t hear, but Al can’t stop grinning. It’s Scorpius’ first official game and they won.

Surprising everyone at the stands Al is standing in, Scorpius quickly flies closer and stops right before Al, hovering in the air.

“You won!” Al yells, and Scorpius mirrors his smile.

Scorpius reaches out, left hand still curled in a fist and slowly uncurls his fingers. The Golden Snitch sits on Scorpius’ palm, its wings moving slightly, but not doing much else.

“I knew you could do it,” Al says. He hopes Scorpius knows how proud he is of him. Shouting is not necessary anymore, but Scorpius hovers closer, almost touching the edge of the stands.

“Give me your hand,” Scorpius says.

Al flushes. Maybe any bystander would think it’s because of all the cheering. Maybe Scorpius would think the same. He reaches out, and Scorpius carefully puts the Snitch in Al’s palm. It’s surprisingly cold to the touch, not warmed up much from Scorpius’ body heat.

“Keep it,” Scorpius says with a smirk, and without saying anything else he’s off to join the team in their celebrations.

Ignoring his heart hammering in his chest, Al touches the wings of the Snitch with the tips of his fingers, but the Snitch stays on his palm.


End file.
